Flower That I Planted Just For You
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Erza menanam 3 bunga yang sama dalam waktu yang sama di potnya. Erza juga menulisi nama di setiap potnya. 1, Gray, 2, Jellal, 3; Natsu. Ini cara Erza! Antara 3 orang itu, Erza akan selalu menyiram bunga yang Ia tanam. Yang paling duluan mekar & bunganya yang paling bagus, yang akan Erza tembak! Tapi.. Sebelum itu, tentu saja Erza harus bersabar menyirami bunga-bunganya setiap hari!
1. Chapter 1

_Cuuuuurrrrr... Cuuurrr... Cuuuuuuurrrrrr..._

"Oke, tiga-tiganya sudah disiram. Saatnya berangkat ke sekolah!."

Erza membuka sedikit jendelanya agar sinar matahari bisa masuk dan menyinari tanamanya itu. Erza sang ketua OSIS pun berlari meninggalkan apartmennya. Humph.. Yup, Erza harus tinggal di apartmen sendirian demi keluarganya.

Flashbacks :

_"Erza! Kau harus pindah ke Fairy Highschool saat SMA nanti! Di Magnolia sana, ada sekolah khusus untuk anak kelas 1 SMP - 3 SMA.. Maaf, Ibu, ayah dan adikmu harus tinggal disini. Kami harus menjaga agar orang-orang tidak mengincarmu lagi. .. Ah, para orang berpakaian hitam itu sudah menuju kesini. Cepat Erza! Nona Porlyusica akan mengatarmu!."  
_

_Porlyusica pun mengantar Erza dengan odong-odong (?) miliknya. Hanya itu pesan terakhir dari ibunya. Ya, Erza sebenarnya adalah anak dengan banyak talenta. Semua orang mengincarnya. Tetapi, sekarang .. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang mengenal Erza. 9 tahun sudah berlalu, umur Erza sudah beranjak menjadi 18 tahun. Lalu, Erza juga mendapat pesan dari Porlyusica bahwa ibunya dan keluarganya baik-baik saja. Ok, Di sekolah Erza memang banyak disukai guru-guru. Berberapa orang ingin mengalahkannya, baik dalam olahraga, maupun pelajaran tetapi, Erza tetap tak terkalahkan. Tidak heran Ia dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS..._

_Ya,, waktu berlalu.. Karena tau keluarganya baik-baik saja, mau apa lagi, tak ada biaya untuk pulang, Erza harus tinggal di Magnolia dan sekolah disini. Dan sekarang, Ia malah dipusingkan oleh percintaan..._

END OF FLASHBACKS

* * *

**Daftar isi, cowok yang ? (dari diari Erza):**

**1. Jellal - orang yang ditaksir**

**2. Gray - Sahabat.. Hmm, whatever, teman dekat (?)..**

**3. Natsu - Teman yang sering menolongku kalau sedang susah..  
**

Erza masih tak percaya Ia menaruh nama Gray didaftarnya. Tapi, mau apa lagi..

* * *

"Fuuuaaahh~."  
Erza menghirup udara segar pagi ini. Benar-benar cerah. ... _Ngek! _Oh ya, seseorang menarik rambutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray!

"Ooi! kayak baru bangun tidur aja lu!."

_Dasar cowok ini, apa maunya sih.. _Erza menggerutu dalam hatinya. "Semua orang memang baru bangun tidur."

"Hahahaha! Betul itu! Kau mau aku meniru suara Upil dan Ipil ? oh, maksudku Upil saja. Betul-betul-bwtul!" Gray cengar-cengir sendiri. Dasar orang gila... Erza geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukan Upil dan Ipil, tapi Upin dan Ipin. Lalu, yang bilang 'betul-betul-betul' itu Ipin. Bukan Upin." Erza memperbaiki kata-kata Gray. Gray dengan kagum menatap Erza. Erza menatapnya kembali. Karena curiga, Erza pun tanya. "Apa?"

"Kau hebat! tapi jangan terlalu judes! dan tadi malam aku bergadang-" Gray terhenti. Ia mengunci mulutnya. GAWAT-GAWAT-GAWAT-GAWAT! sambil Meniru _Yabasawa_*, Gray terus meneriakkan kata 'GAWAT!'

"Huh?" Erza menatap Gray. Keringat mulai bercucuran sampai akhirnya ada segerombolan semut datang dari jauh.

"Gawaaatt! Erza! Dimana tempat persembunyian yang bagus?!" Gray terlihat sangat panik. Erza tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya, bukan semut.. Tapi para fans Gray! Eh tunggu! fans Gray itu betina-cewek semua! kok tiba-tiba ada yang cowok juga?!. "Dunia ini makin aneh saja!" Gray langsung lari menjauh secepat mungkin.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan manusia datang dari jauh dan ternyata yang ini laki-laki semua. Baiklah, yang ini ada juga perempuannya! Erza yang melihatnya langsung mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Gawat, nanti nasibku sama seperti tahun lalu!" Erza pun lari ke arah Gray. Lari Erza cukup cepat untuk menyusul Gray. Kakinya begitu lincah menginjak tanah berumput dan berbatu ini.

_Tahun lalu :_

_..._

Yak, karena itu merupakan cerita panjang, mari kita akhiri. Gray melihat Erza.

"Tungguin!"

Mereka segera naik tangga untuk kekelas. Tak peduli ngos-ngosan kayak apa. Mereka seperti kambing yang habis berenang bersama sapi.

"Dasar kalian.." Seorang cowok berambut putih geleng-geleng kepala. Ia ada dibawah meja sendiri bersembunyi. Benar-benar gila Lyon Bastia ini. 2 orang pun ikut bersembunyi dibawah meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,**

**GrayZa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flower that I planted Just for You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan sekarang bagaimana caranya aku ke ruangan OSIS!"

.

.

.

.

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The character may be OOC.**

.

.

.

Gray dan Lyon cuma menatap Erza bingung. Mereka juga tidak tau harus ngapain.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dari seberang sebuah teriakan yang sangat nyaring. 2 orang berlari-lari seperti dikejar anjing. Benar-benar susah jadi orang popular begini. dari jauh, tampak seorang cowok berambut pink yang menarik pergelangan tangan seorang cewek pirang.

"LEPASKAN AKU NATSUUUUU!"

DHEG.

Mendengar nama Natsu,.. Jantung Erza langsung deg-degan. kayak mau copot..

Lalu tiba-tiba terlihat rambut berwarna biru di samping Lyon.

"Hey! Apa itu disampingmu, Lyon!" Gray bertanya pada Lyon.

"Jangan bercanda Gray!" Lyon terlihat kesal. Mereka berdua memang rival. Lyon mengira Gray menipunya supaya Ia terlihat bodoh seperti kemarin, Lyon kena tipuan berturut-turut dari Gray.

"Aku tidak bohong!" sahut Gray sedikit berteriak. Lyon menatap mata droopy Gray. Mata-mata mengantuk seperti milik _Kakashi**_.. Oh.. Lyon melihat sinar di mata Gray. Oke, yang ini mungkin bisa dipercaya. Lyon pun melirik ke sampingnya..

.

.

.

.

.

GGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tampak sebuah (?) Manusia yang ada tato di wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya, dibawah mata kanannya. Astaga.. 1 Orang gila lagi bernama Jellal Fernandes..

DAG-DIG-DUG-DEG-DOG (?)

Jantung Erza lebih berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat Jellal Fernandes itu.

Akhirnya, cowok yang menarik seorang cewek pirang itu tiba dengan selamat dan sehat sentosa (?)

"Minggir kalian semuaaaa! Mereka menuju kesini!" Teriak Natsu Dragneel. Cowok berambut pink yang dijuluki Salamander..

Dan benar saja.. Berberapa rombongan orang datang menuju kesini. Aku dapat mendengar suara derap kaki kuda (?) mereka. Gawaaatttt!

Kami pun lari-lari. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari rutinitasku. Dikejar fans. Mulai dari pagi.. Sampai pulang sekolah.. Satu hal lagi, kerjaan ketua OSIS.. dan Belajar.. UUUHHH!

Benar-benar melelahkan!

Dan bonus masalah lagi yang dihadiahkan untukku,...

PERCINTAAN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be Continued **

* * *

**Heeeeyy...!  
**

Maaf kalau cerita nya typo, Gaje dll! Makasih dah dibacaaa xDDD

Review?

~,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,~

* * *

Keterangan :

Yabasawa (*) : Yabasawa Moe adalah salah satu karakter dari anime Sket Dance yang sering bilang 'gawat' dan mempunyai ciri khas mulut berbentuk angka '3'

Kakashi (**) : Semua pasti dah tau Kakashi kan? Kakashi Hatake dari Naruto :D

* * *

Mind to review ? :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Minna.. saya kembali lagi :D balasan review ini yaaaoo :**

Momotaro : Begitulah =w= wkwkwkwk

peonychan99 : Haaaii! Kita ketemu lagi XD Ingat dong! Wkwkwk tentu saja Jellal sedang sembunyi #ditabok jellal# ok, next chap dah jadi .. review dong school love life story-nya XD (authornya kekuarangan bahan bakar = (review)) gapapa kok kalo panjang =w=

aster-bunny-bee : Salam kenal! saya KitoUsagiBianca XD (blh panggil Kito, Usagi ato Bianca .. Karna kalo KitoUsagiBianca, nnti kepanjangan xD) Yang terkenal ? : Gray, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, dan Lyon. Erza adalah primadona sekolah. trkenal, pintar, baik dll. makanya, jadi ketua OSIS XD, Lucy itu ratu kecantikan XD Gray si ganteng playboy, Natsu si gaje tapi kebaikannya dan kepolosannya yg membuat dia trkenal XD, Lyon si ganteng dan pembela keadilan/kebenaran XD, sedangkan jellal itu si cowo pintar+ganteng+baik!

Alice Sharron : Iya, aku akan lanjutin kok :D

Guest : Makasih ! XD

**Waahh saya gak tau akan begini jadinya.. ternyata peminatnya banyak juga yaaa XD makasih semuanya udah baca =w= dan bersedia menunggu XD ! ^^ Nah, ayo kita mulai!**

**_Di_sclaimer : Hiro Mashima.. **MAKE FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

...

Akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba juga.

"Erza-saaannn!"

"Erza-senpaaiii"

"Erza-chaaaannn~"

"Erza-donooo!"

"Erza-samaaaaa!"

"Kak Erzaaaaa!"

Segerombolan anak-anaak cewek datang membawa bungkusan kepada Erza yang sedang berada di ruangan OSIS. Entah, apa isinya.. Biasanya, mereka memberi makanan, gantungan kunci atau hadiah lainnya.

Seorang anak berkuncir dua menyerahkan satu pensil mekanik ke arah Erza sambil menunduk malu. "M..Ma..Maaf, Erza-senpai, aku tak sempat memberimu hadiah tahun lalu!" Erza melihatnya lalu mengambil pensil mekanik itu.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar Erza dengan tulus. Memberikan senyuman yang membuat semua yang ada disitu seperti mau pingsan.

Gray yang dari tadi menunggu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sampai tiba-tiba seorang cewek melihatnya. Cewek itu berlari ke arah Gray yang berada di dekat meja Levy (Levy adalah bendahara OSIS).

"Oh! Gray-sama! Daritadi Juvia mencarimu!" Seorang cewek yang mempunyai rambut biru itu memeluk 'Gray-sama'nya dengan erat. "Aku punya hadiah untuk Gray-samaaa~~~" Juvia memain-maini benda yang ada di tangannya.

Gray menatap Juvia. Pandangan Gray pada cewek ini sudah tidak asing lagi. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Juvia sudah jatuh cinta pada Gray meski Gray tidak pernah bilang bahwa Ia menyukai Juvia. "Apa itu?" Tanya Gray. Juvia tersenyum centil.

"Ini buat Gray-sama!" Juvia mengikatkan sesuatu di tangan Gray. Sebuah gelang buatan Juvia sendiri. Ada tulisan 'I lop U' kecil digelang itu meski Gray sama sekali tak melihatnya.

Gray melihatnya dengan kagum. "Waah, makasih Juvia-chaann, kamu emang paling cantik, baik, dan gak kayak monster disebelah sana yang mempunyai rambut scarlet panjang!"

...

...

Dahi Erza berkerut.

"Kalo gitu, Juvia pergi dulu ya~!" Juvia melambaikan tangannya dan keluar ruangan OSIS.

Setelah semua urusan Erza telah selesai, Erza mendatangi Gray. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang Gray! Makan di tempat biasa kan..?" Erza memberikan_ 'deadly smile'_ nya kepada Gray.

"Iya,.. uuhm.. Eh,eh? Erza? .."

BUUUAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Beberberapa anak duduk dibawah pohon Sola yang besar.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi?" Erza bertanya pada Lucy.

Lucy menelan sayurnya lalu menghela napas panjang. "Seperti biasa, tadi ada yang menembak lagi ..,tapi, yah harus kutolak!"

"Ahahaa, iya, nanti pacarmu marah kan! Kalian ini benar-benar deh, bisa banget lolos dari maut! aku aja gak tau siapa pacarmu!" Erza tertawa-tawa dengan Lucy. Tapi setelah itu mereka keselek dan cepet-cepet minum.

"Kalau kalian bagaimana?" Natsu bertanya pada Gray dan Lyon yang sibuk makan es. Gray lagi makan es campur dan Lyon makan es buah.

"Aku tadi ditinju Erza.." Gray menghela napas panjang.

Lyon tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi Gray sudah meninjunya. Natsu cuma sweat-drop. "Kalau aku sih.. Nanti deh, Jellal dulu!"

Jellal menutup tempat bekalnya. Rupanya, dia udah selesai makan. "Seperti biasa kok! Tapi bedanya, tadi ada 8 orang yang nembak aku.. Biasanya semuanya lebih pilih pas pulang sekolah tapi tumben sebanyak ini nembak aku pas istirahat!.." Jellal lalu meminum air mineralnya.

"Ada yang kau terima diantara 8 orang itu?" Natsu bertanya dengan penasaran.

Jellal tersenyum. "Sayangnya, tidak ada yang kuterima.."

Lyon meminum air es buahnya sampai selesai. "Huh, selalu begitu! Kalau gitu, akuuuu lagiiii~ tadi aku tabrakan dengan seorang gadis cantik! Sangat cantik!, ah, dia memang gadis, ah bukan, bukan gadis biasa! Dia itu BIDADARI! Jatuh dari Surgaaaaa~~~!" Lyon nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"Kau gak tanya namanya?" Gray bertanya pada Lyon. Lyon geleng-geleng kepala. "Hahahaha! Bodoh! Payah! Jelek! Cemen! Tanya nama aja gabisa! Gimana mau ketemu! Hhahahahahhahaa HAHAAHAHAH HAAAAAA gyakakakak!" Gray guling-guling.

"DIAMMM! AKU KAN GAK SEMPAT TANYA, DASAR BODOH!" Lyon melempari Gray es.

Natsu dan Jellal sweat-drop. Lalu tiba-tiba Natsu kelemparan es. "AAAGGHHH! KALIAN BODOHH!" Natsu lalu mengambil cabai milik Lucy dan memberi cabai itu ke muka Gray dan Lyon.

"uaaahh!" Bruk! "GRaaaahh!" gUBRAK BUAH DUK buk Duesh "Rasakan ini!" Duk duk duk "Horeaah!" Buukk "Aku duluan ya.. j-jaa.." BRUUKK "Tunggu Jellal!" Pyash! DUGH pyang plong kleneng

"DIAM KALIAN!"  
Erza memukul mereka bertiga dengan pedang kayu. "Tenang-tenang dikit kok gak bisa!" Erza lalu memukul mereka sekali lagi dan melempar pedang kayu itu. Natsu, Lyon dan Gray menghindar tapi sayangnya, Gray terlambat! Pedang kayu itu memantul dari kepala Gray dengan keras. Erza lalu mengambil pedang kayunya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Jaa..!" Lucy pun lari meninggalkan mereka bertiga juga lalu pergi menyusul Erza.

Air mata Natsu langsung keluar. "Lucy.." Tiba-tiba Lyon mengguncang-guncang kan tubuh Gray dengan kencang membuat Natsu jadi kaget dari tangisan bayinya.

"Natsu bodoh! Lihat Gray! Dia sekarat!" Lyon memukul-mukul dada Gray.

Natsu menganga lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gray. Gray sama sekali tak bangun. "Jangan mati dulu Gray! Kita belum selesai bertarung!" Terlihat sebuah benjolan besar dikepala Gray.

"Bertahanlah Graayy!"

"Kau belum membayar hutangmuuu!"

"Graaaayyy!"

"Bangunlah! Kita belum bertukar diary hari ini!"

"Apa!? Kalian menulis diary tanpa sepengetahuan ku!? Ternyata.. KALIAN MEMANG ANAK SD! GYAYAYAYAAYHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Diam! Nanti Gray gak bangun!"

OWawoawoawaooowaaO Akhirnya mereka bertiga gaje-gajean disitu. Untung saja para fans mereka gak lihat.. -_-""" Mereka bertiga gak sadar jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Memang sih, Lyon dan Natsu pinter juga, lebih mentingin Gray daripada belajar tapi belajar jangan dilupain juga dong -_- Tapi, bagi mereka kematian/kehidupan Gray itu no. 1 karena nanti mereka gak akan bisa berantem bersama lagi (?). Benar-benar dramatis.

* * *

**Natsu & Lucy . 04:36 PM**

Sore pun tiba, saatnya murid-murid pulang. Natsu dan Lucy mau mengambil sepeda mereka sampai tiba-tiba datang seorang anak cewek ke Natsu. Anak cewek itu cantik sekali. Berambut putih seperti salju.

"Hei, ma.. maaf, boleh aku bicara dengan Natsu-san sebentar saja?" Anak itu meminta izin kepada Lucy.

Lucy menatap anak itu dengan bingung. Ia sedikit mirip seperti Elfman, teman kelasnya. Rambutnya sama-sama putih..Lucy lalu tertawa. "Hoho! Kenapa harus minta izin denganku! Yasudah, aku duluan ya Natsu! Byee!"  
Lucy segera meninggalkan Natsu sendirian dengan anak itu. Lucy mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat.

...

...

Hening...

"Uhmm.. Maaf, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Natsu bertanya pada cewek itu. Cewek itu menunduk dengan muka yang merah seperti tomat.

Cewek itu menarik nafas panjang lalu memberanikan diri menatap Natsu. Natsu jadi salting (salah tingkah). "Na.. Namaku Lisanna! Aku ingin tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Lucy-san!" Tanya cewek itu dengan sedikit berteriak.

Natsu tertawa cekikikan. "Hahahaha, Namamu Lisanna ya! Haha, hubunganku dengan Lucy? Cuma teman sepersahabat kok! Kalau kamu mau jadi temanku boleh kok, Lisanna!" Natsu tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis berambut putih pendek itu. Cewek itu langsung _blushing_ gaje.

"oh,. be.. bwegituw yaw..(Lisanna juga salting makanya bicara salah-salah) A.. Aku sangat mau jadi temanmu!" Lisanna memberanikan dirinya lagi.

Natsu tertawa lagi. "Hahahaa! Bagus! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya! Jaa~!" Natsu mengayuh sepedanya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lisanna. Lisanna balas melambaikan tangannya juga.

* * *

Diperjalanan, Lucy sangat bingung. _Si.. Siapa sih anak itu!? Ah, sudahlah, pasti fans Natsu.. Hmmhh.._

Tapi tetap saja, sepanjang perjalanan Lucy merasa penasaran, tidak nyaman, dan lain-lain..

* * *

**Erza . 05:45 PM**

Erza menggosok pelan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat pot nya yang terkena sinar matahari karena jendelanya yang dibuka.

Erza kembali menyiramnya dengan hati-hati. Tapi, tetap saja pada akhirnya Erza tidak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan... Dan bingung-bingung sendiri bisa-bisanya Ia buat untuk Gray.

Gray kan cuma teman kecilnya!... ... ... Begitu ya?.. Ya!

Erza lalu keluar ke ruang tamu dan menutup kamarnya yang kecil itu.

Krieeett.. Blam!

...

...

Plek..

Sebuah kelopak bunga jatuh. Entah dari pot yang mana. Yang jelas, bunga yang paling indah-lah yang akan membuat Erza menyatakan perasaanya. Entah pada siapa... Jellal, Gray, atau Natsu.

* * *

**Lyon . 06:00 PM**

Lyon melihat-lihat semua foto mantan pacarnya dan benar saja, tak pernah Lyon menemukan cewek secantik tadi!

Seorang gadis, ah bukan, pasti dia bidadari. Pikir Lyon. Seorang gadis (bidadari) yang mempunyai rambut biru. Paras yang cantik. Mata yang indah. Kulit yang putih. Mata Lyon langsung berubah jadi 'lope-lope'.

Lyon langsung memeluk gulingnya dengan senang. Kyuuung~

* * *

**Gray & Jellal . 06:15 PM  
**

_"Ini bahan makanan malam ini, tolong belikan ya, Gray! Ibu akan memasak dulu dengan bahan yang ada, sudah sana!"  
_

_"Tapi buu-"_

_"Tapi apa?"_

_"Hari ini, aku harus .."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Main ga-"_

_"SUDAH CEPAT SANA! TOLONG SAJA IBU! ATAU KAU GAK DAPET MAKAN MALAM, MR. GRAY FULLBUSTER!" _

_Gray pun terpaksa pergi. Ia memakai sendalnya lalu melihat uang ditangan kanannya. Setelah itu, Ia melihat daftar belanjaan ditangan kirinya. Setelah itu, Gray mengambil sepedanya dan pergi._

"AAAAHH! Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku kesal! Aku kan ingin main game! Lagipula, bukannya seharusnya kayak belanja-belanja begini itu pekerjaan perempuan!? Ah, sudahlah, mengeluh itu sia-sia karena aku sudah didepan supermarket!"

Gray bicara sendiri dengan kesal, tak peduli banyak ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak yang tersinggung. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol lengannya.

Gray yang masih emosi pun, langsung teriak. "Apa si-! Whooaaaa!? Jellal!?" Tiba-tiba Gray jadi kaget melihat orang disebelahnya. "Mengapa kau disini!?"

Jellal tersenyum. "Aku disuruh ibuku beli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam." Ujar Jellal sambil tersenyum. Kebalikan dengan Gray yang malah lagi emosian.

"Wah.. Sa.. Sama dong.." Gray jadi salting.

Mereka pun membeli bersama, pulang bersama, ngobrol bersama dan segalanya bersama (?!)

* * *

**Besoknya...**

Erza bangun tidur dengan semangat. Ia lalu melakukan peregangan ... Tiba-tiba mata Erza membulat.

"HHUUUUWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA BUNGA NYA HANCUUUURRRRR?!"

Erza melihat salah satu potnya dengan histeris.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

****Kalo "Jaa/Ja nee", itu artinya "dadah!" .. Kalian dah tau kan..? Nah, gimana chap kedua ini? Agak panjangan ya? Gwehehehe semoga kalian tetap suka ya XD Kutunggu review dari kalian!


End file.
